Ice Bucket Challenge
by Monzee YMRU
Summary: Eren es un famoso blogger en internet, uno de sus rivales, Jean Kirschtein, lo reta a que haga el 'Ice Bucket Challenge', pero a causa de esto, sufre un leve resfriado. Levi, su representante & antiguo blogger, estará a cargo de mantener su temperatura alta...


_**Shingeki No Kyojin** junto con todos sus -sensuales- personajes, no me pertenecen, su autor es **Hajime Isayama**. 7w7_

_Gracias por ingresar a este fic. Primero que nada, esta historia fue creada para una convocatoria de la pagina en facebook **''Shingeki No Heichou Traducciones''** y así uwu._

_Este es el primer fanfic que subo a internet D: y como había mencionado antes a todos los que me pedían una historia... Soy mierda escribiendo. XD Así que más que nada quiero participar para que me den sus ''humildes'' opiniones ewe_

_Lamento si la historia es demasiado corta, a los jodidos profesores les llego la idea de dejarnos hasta el tope con proyectos C: Fue horrible C':_

_Tenía planeado un lemon más bonito pero... No alcancé XD Además si desean desenlace (aunque no creo que haya (?)) depende de las criticas constructivamente constructivas (?) que me den .3._

_Posible OCC... ya dije que, que soy mierdilla de titán escribiendo (?) ¡Para eso están ustedes! ¡Bateen mi fic!... Con certeza :'v_

**_Agradecimientos a:_**

**_Ana Ce C. 7w7_**

**_Wendy._**

**_Joel._**

**_Heather._**

**_Y al mocoso de Ángel... (que sólo me surgiría títulos cursis xD)_**

**_Que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic y joderme con ''¿Por qué el 'Ice Bucket Challenge'?'', bueno, no todos. XD_**

_...Ya... lean. XD_

_No, esperen... si notan faltas ortográficas... díganme para golpearme y corregirlas ._._

* * *

><p>Eren se encontraba tendido sobre la cama, hasta que un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.<p>

Recibió un correo electrónico por parte de su más grande rival, Jean Kirschtein, cuyo nombre n la web es ''Kirschorse''.

—''¿Y ahora qué quiere?'' — soltó un suspiro y leyó el contenido…

Remitente: Kirschorse Official Blog.

Destinatario: Eren Titan Blogger.

Asunto: TE RETO.

Oye, Eren ¿qué tal si te reto a hacer el _Ice Bucket Challenge_?, así te ganas a tus fans contribuyendo a una buena causa en vez de hacerlo con tu intento de comedia…

En mi nuevo video te estoy retando http/watch?Jean-reto-Eren

~Ahora solo te queda hacerlo… o acobardarte.

-Jean.

El castaó comenzó a reir, es obvio que aceptaría, y más cuando su retador es ese ''cara de caballo''…

Luego de esto, Eren prosiguió con lo que hacía, tratar de averiguar algo sobre el pasado de su representante; Levi Ackerman. Era ''el mejor blogger de la web'' junto con sus amigos Farlan e Isabel, pero después de sucesos que nadie supo, se retiró de internet, borrando rastro de sus videos…

—Mocoso ¿en qué tanto piensas? — Yaeger no se dio cuenta de la llegada del que rondaba por su mente, lo que hizo fue dirigir su mirada hacia él y de entrada dijo:

—¿En quién más? En ti, Levi~—el mencionado mantuvo su mirada de indiferencia— Tch. No comiences con tus maricadas— batió.

—Oh, vamos, sólo bromeo.

—Como sea— continúo el azabache— vine porque vi el video que subió Jean y con tu actitud impulsiva de adolescente, sé que aceptarás…—

—¡Claro que acepto! — interrumpió— ¡y lo haré ahora mismo! — soltó entusiasmado mientras se deshacía de su playera dejando al descubierto su abdomen ben marcado.

—¿Q-qué mierda haces, Eren? — cuestionó el ojigris apartando la mirada.

—Fanservice, Levi~.

* * *

><p>—Mocoso idiota...<p>

—¡Déjame en paz!— chilló aquel castaño cuya única consecuencia después de haber aceptado el reto fue contraer un resfriado.

—Eso te ganas por idiota— retomó.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme idiota?

—No, idiota.

—¡Y-ya te dije que-! ¡Achú!

—Salud, idiota. Date otro baño caliente haber si así dejas de temblar...

—N-no funciona... T-tengo mucho frío— tartamudeó Eren acurrucándose a+un más entre las cobijas.

—Y tenías que quitarte la camiseta mientras te arrojaban ese hielo...

—P-pero, complací a las fangirls ¿viste todas esas visitas en mi video?—.

Levi suspiró— aún así, deberías ser más cuidadoso con tu salud...

—¿Tanto le preocupo, Sargento?

—¿Por qué me llamas _''__Sargento''_ de nuevo?

—No lo sé, siento como si por mucho tiempo te hubiera dicho así... es extraño...—

Hubo silencio por un momento, como si ambos intentaran recordar algo...

—Tsk, como sea— tornó el mayor tomando su móvil— Llamaré a tu doctor...

—Levi, tengo frío...

—Ya lo sé, llamaré a-

—No lo llames— soltó apresurado.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Hay... cierto método_ ''natural''_ para bajar la fiebre...

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

Eren contuvo una risilla antes de mirar de forma pícara a Levi.—C-caliéntame tú...—

Aquellos ojos grises se abrieron por unos segundos ante esas palabras, mirando al menor.

—En verdad... estás muy enfermo.

—¡Exacto!— canturreó— estoy tan indefenso, incluso... Podrías aprovecharte de mí...

—¿Aprovecharme de tí...? ¿tocarte a tí y a tus gérmenes? No, gracias.— Lanzó dándose media vuelta dispuesto a salir de aquella habitación.

—¿En verdad? ¡Achú! Bien... olvídalo.—conluyó cerrándo los ojos intentando dormir.

Levi, por su parte, tenía tantas ganas de tomar ese cuerpo.

_''Indefenso''._

_Él era algo imprevisto... pero decidido, y a persar de habarse negado... Se volvió hacia el blogger, lucía levemente resfriado, temblando un poco... y Levi en verdad se aprovecharía de eso... Bueno, no es como si Eren fuera a negarse._

* * *

><p>—¿Levi?— tan rápido como pudo... el mayor se posicionó sobre Eren sacándole un quejido.—<p>

—Tch, me arriesgaré...

—¿Eh?, ¿cómo? ¿así de repente?— cuestionó, sus ojos mostrando confusión y la mirada neutra de Ackerman no ayudaba para averiguar el cómo decidió acceder.

—Claro, el sexo es un antihistamínico natural, es mejor que te sientas bien antes de grabar ¿no, mocoso?— dicho esto, el mayor besó y dejó mordiscos sobre el cuello de quien sólo se dejó guiar por las sensaciones, luego se acercó a su oído— Además, ya hemos esperado lo suficiente. ¿No, _Cadete_?—

Yaeger en vez de preguntar el por qué de ese sobrenombre sólo sonrió, rodeando el cuello del ex blogger, dejándose desvestir por él. Ackerman al deshacerse de su camiseta, separó las piernas del ojimiel y frotó su rodilla contra su entrepierna— ¿Tan rápido te pones duro?— el sumiso soltó un jadeo— Es porque te deseo— sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante aquello y se coloraron aún más al darse cuenta de que de un momento a otro, le habían arrebatado los pantalones.

La temperatura subía en el cuerpo de ambos, Levi comenzó a desnudarse también, se arrodilló frente a Eren, ordenándole con la mirada lo que le _''tocaba hacer''.  
><em>

—No me hagas esperar.— no tuvo que decir otra cosa para que el menor casi saltara incorporándose frente al miembro ya erecto, sonrojándose aún más...

**—**S-seré cuidadoso...— advirtió. Rozó con su lengua suavemente la punta después de haber bajado completamente el bóxer, escuchó a Levi soltar un ''hmm'' mientras proseguía con lubricar aquello que tanto deseó.

Levi tomó la cabellera castaña para enfrentarlo con la mirada— Creía que tendrías ganas de esto— lanzó de repente.

—¡Las tengo! En verdad... es sólo que...

—¿Eres virgen, idiota?

Las mejillas del menor se tornaron nuevamente en un tono rosado...

—Bien. Te daré el mejor orgasmo de toda tu vida...— Declaró como si nada, recostando nuevamente a Eren y deshacerse también de su ropa interior, liberando su hombría— H-hazlo... rápido... —antes de poder decir algo más, el mayor introdujo dentro de su boca todo el miembro de Yaeger, mientras este se retorcía entre la cama.

—A-ahh...— gimió por lo bajo sintiendo como todo en su interior comenzaba a tensarse. Mientras Levi jugueteaba con el falo entre sus labios, acercó uno de sus dedos en la entrada del castaño, introduciendo dos dedos en una estocada haciéndolo gemir un tanto fuerte por lo apresurado en que comenzaba un vaivén.

—Ngh, Le-vi...—El azabache no esperó más, aún arrodillado, levantó a Eren de nuevo para posicionarlo de forma en que fuera a quedar sentado en él. Fue el menor quien tomó el miembro duro de su dominante, dejándolo al borde de su entrada ya lubricada.

Eren le mandó una mirada medio pícara al mayor— ¿Serás cuidadoso?— Levi chasqueó la lengua antes de responder.

—No. Seré salvaje y te romperé en dos... —

Nuevamente, el ojimiel soltó una corta risa, mirando con cierta ternura a aquella persona tan importante para él, y sin esperar más, bajó lentamente, entrando por fin en el mayor, este último soltando un gruñido de placer.

—Hagh... — Ackerman escuchó a su mocoso gemir, rodeó su cintura y comenzó a levantarlo y sentarlo lentamente, aumentando poco a poco el ritmo.— R-rápido...— Y así se le concedió, Levi continuó embistiendo a Yaeger, por tercera vez, lo recostó e hico que el menor rodeara sus piernas sobre su espalda, sin detenerse... —E-eren, voy... voy a...—antes de siquiera poder terminar, Levi eyaculó dentro del castaño, quien solo logró un gemido un tanto fuerte, regulando la respiración... Finalmente, se separó de él, recostándose a un lado, volteándolo hacia él... —¿se descongestionó tu nariz?— Eren, aún sintiendo ligeros espasmos, se acurrucó sobre el pecho de su _''sargento'' _—Algo a-así...—balbuceó y sin darse cuenta, cayó dormido.

* * *

><p>—¿No crees que nos faltó algo anoche?— insistió con la pregunta Yaeger. Levi le miraba desde la puerta del baño.<p>

—¿Qué cosa? ¿No dijiste que te sentías mejor?

—¡En realidad no!, no completamente...— parecía algo furioso al responder.

Levi sabía... sabía lo que ese jodido mocoso quería... y que no le paso por la mente dárselo. Se alejó del marco de la puerta para caminar hacia Eren.

—En verdad, eres un idiota.

—¿Por qué, no he hecho nada aú-

No pudo continuar. Ackerman tomó al castaño algo fuerte de los hombros, para unir sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso rápido, pero no sería el último.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—¡Muscho mejor, sargento!

—Tch...

* * *

><p>Terminé de escribir este fic en un internet público frente a muchas personas... no me dejarán volver ahí C: XD<p>

Ya saben, opiniones, sugerencias, qué tal redacté, qué no se entendió... Iba a hacer la historia más larga... aunque me andaría con relleno :'v

asdfkl

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic...


End file.
